TwentyNine Hours
by AndrewK9000
Summary: My 2nd story. Prequil to 'Quest for the Horcruxes.' Bloom and her frineds journey to the other side of the universe and get caught up in a war between two space powers
1. Chapter 1: The Mission

Greetings fellow readers and writers! This is my second attempt at writing fanfiction. This one goes out to all you Winx Club fans. This story is a prequil to my first story; Harry Potter: Quest for the Horcruxes. The story focuses on Bloom, the other Winx girls, the Specialists, three OC Witches, and what they were doing before Bloom went to Harry's earth to help fight Voldemort. This story is a cross between Winx Club, Invader Zim, and the new Battlestar Galatica. Please don't sue me, I'm only a humble writer trying to make a good story. And now, on with the show!

Pre-Story Argument 

Imagine if you will, that in the universe of the new Battlestar Galatica, the Twelve Colonies won the war against the Cylons. That Gaius Baltar, instead of accidentally betraying humanity, was one of its saviors.

Imagine if you will, that in the universe of Invader Zim, instead of being unofficially exiled to Earth, The Tallest appease Zim by giving him command of his own starship, with the pretense that Zim'll screw up so bad, he'll get himself killed. Instead, Zim excels at commanding a starship. His victories in battle earn him so much respect, that when a new Tallest comes to power, Zim is given command over an entire battle fleet.

Oh yes, Gir is still crazy. (he's not crazy, he's advanced).

Now, imagine if you will, what would happen if both the Irken Empire and the Twelve Colonies were at war. What would happen if Bloom and her friends were to suddenly run into this war? To find out please read:

**Twenty-nine Hours**

By AndrewK9000

Chapter 1: The Mission

"Yes!" exclaimed Stella, "No more tests! No more homework! No More Greszelda!" Final exams had finished at Alfea. With only a few days left in the school year, our six favorite fairies were looking forward to a long, well earned vacation. "Brandon and I are going to spend the summer on Solaria." Said Stella. "Me and Riven have tickets to 'Rock-Stock,' the hottest music festival of the year." Said Musa. "I was thinking to introducing Helia to my parents." Said Flora. "I think I'm going to have a talk with my parents," said Layla, "The time has come for them to understand that I need to start making my own decisions."

"So what are your plans for the summer Bloom?" asked Flora. "Well," said Bloom, "Sky said he'd come back with me to meet my parents. From there, we'll see where it goes." "Oh, I hope you're not planning anything too risky, are you?" asked Stella. "No!" exclaimed Bloom, "nothing like that!" At this, everyone laughed. Even Bloom laughed.

"What about you Techna?" asked Musa. But Techna wasn't there. "Say where is Techan?" asked Layla. "I don't know," said Bloom, "But there's Timmy. Maybe he'll know." The girls walked over to Timmy, Techna's boyfriend and fellow super-smart person. "Yo, Timmy!" said Musa, "Where's Tachna?" "Oh, she's in Ms. Faragonda's office asking permission for us to go on a special scientific mission." Said Timmy. "What kind of scientific mission?" asked Flora. But before Timmy could answer, Techna came running up towards them.

"Well?" asked Timmy as Tachna came to a halt beside him. "She said yes!" "Ms. Faragonda did?" asked Timmy. "She did!" exclaimed Techna. "Excelsior!" exclaimed the two brains.

"Just what are you two celebrating?" asked Stella. "Ms. Faragonda just gave us permission to go into deep space for a once in a lifetime scientific event!" said Techna, "All of us."

The next morning, at Magicx Space Port…

"So what are we doing in space that's got you so excited?" asked Sky. The girls had met up with Sky, Riven, Brandon and Helia for the mission. They were heading towards one of Red Fountain's long-range star vessels. "I'll tell you as soon as we're all here." "We are all here." Said Stella. "Who else are you waiting for?"

"We're waiting for them." Said Timmy who was pointing at three women walking towards the group. "Oh great!" exclaimed Musa, "Witches!" True enough, the three approaching them were students from Cloud Tower. One had black hair with blue streaks. She wore a red sleeveless top and blue jeans. The second had short brown hair with blue streaks. She has a green tank top and an orange miniskirt. Bloom noticed that she was talking in her cell phone. The third witch had long brown hair with blue streaks. She wore a green t-shirt and tan slacks. She also wore glasses.

"The one with the glasses is the one who agreed with us for this mission." Said Techna. "She's Elise Caplin, and she's really a good person." Said Timmy. As the three witches got closer, Bloom saw that Elise was walking while reading a book. She stopped reading once the three got to where the others were standing. "So we're all ready for this exploration into the unknown then." Said Elise. "Well it's your project," said Techna, "You did discover the phenomenon."

"Yes," said Elise, "Yes I did." The witch with the black hair stepped forward and abruptly shook Bloom's hand. "Carmen Dawson," she said while smiling, "Cloud Tower student body president." "Pleased to meet you," said Bloom, not sure if she was really pleased. "I know you're Bloom of Sparks." Said Carmen, "In fact, I owe you a lot. If you hadn't gotten rid of Icy last year, I wouldn't have had a chance of winning the student election." "Well, I'm glad I could have helped." Said Bloom.

"The one who's burning up her minutes is Morgan Rogers." Said Elise, pointing out the witch with short brown hair. "Do you mind?" she said, "I'm on long-distance." Morgan returned to her cell phone. "Yes, Joe's Bowling Alley? Do you have eight-pound balls? You do? Well then how can you walk!" She laughed heartily as she hung up her cell phone. "Classic! Classic!" she exclaimed. She then turned towards Bloom. "Sorry about that," she said as she held out her hand, "I'm Morgan." Bloom shook her hand, but felt a painful sensation in her hand. She jerked it back as Morgan laughed again. She held up her hand and a small device appeared in her palm. "Invisible joy-buzzer. Gets them every time!"

"I guess you got me!" said Bloom, "very funny." "Yeah, funny," said Riven grimly, "In a sick sort of way." "Oh don't be such a killjoy," said Morgan, "It was just a harmless prank." "That was harmless," said Brandon to Stella, "But you should have seen some of the stuff she did to us at Red Fountain." "You are looking at the only witch to ever prank the entire student body and staff of Cloud Tower within six months." Said Carmen. "She even managed to get Icy, Darcy and Stormy once."

"You pranked Icy, Darcy and Stormy?" asked an amazed Musa. "I sure did," said Morgan, "But afterwards they turned me into a newt." "A newt?" asked Flora. There was a moment's pause before Morgan answered: "I got better." "We're wasting time here people!" said Techna, "Science awaits for no one!"

They boarded the ship, and when Stella sat down in her chair, there was a loud raspberry sound. "Stella!" exclaimed Flora in annoyance. "I didn't do anything!" exclaimed Stella as she held up something that Bloom couldn't see. Just then, Morgan burst into laughter again. "Invisible whoopee cushion," said Musa, "Clever, very clever." "Oh yes," said an annoyed Stella, "Very funny. Just don't do it again." "Relax," said Morgan, "Once I prank someone, said person is safe. At least for A year." "Listen, Morgan," said Elise, "We're about to do something potentially dangerous. So do me a favor, lay off the pranks until we get home. Is that alright?" "Fine by me." Said Morgan.

"You still haven't told us what we're doing." Said Riven. "We are going to experience a dual wormhole event." Said Timmy. "What's that?" asked Brandon. "A dual wormhole event," said Techna, "Is when one wormhole opens up to an area of space and closes. A short amount of time later, a second wormhole with both ends opening at the same points in space appears."

"The last time a dual wormhole event occurred in this part of space was over six thousand years ago." Said Elise. "This type of celestial phenomenon is rare, but mathematically predicable. If we miss this event, the next one won't happen for another six thousand years." "We've determined, within a small margin of error," said Timmy, "That the wormholes open in an area of unexplored space some 179,000 light-years away." "So why can't we just go their using normal space travel?" asked Helia. "Even at maximum hyper-drive," said Techna, "The journey will take approximately 2.85 years."

"So we're using the first wormhole to get there," said Bloom, "And the second wormhole to get home." "Exactly." Said Elise. "Once on the other side," said Timmy, "we'll have exactly 29 hours to explore and record before the second wormhole opens." "Sound like fun." Said Layla. Little did Layla or any of the others know of the wonders and horrors that await them on the other side of the universe.

Some time later…

The ship had arrived at an apparently ordinary area of empty space. "We're right where we're supposed to be." Said Timmy. "The wormhole should open any second." Just as he finished talking, the area of space in from of the ship began to glow bright blue. "This is it!" exclaimed Elise. The wormhole had opened, a bright blue tunnel in space. "Punch it Sky!" exclaimed Techna. Sky brought the ship to full power. "Things are going to get a little rough!" exclaimed Sky as piloted the ship into the tunnel. There was another flash of bright blue and the wormhole closed.

The enc of chapter 1. Is this cool or what? Next chapter, our explorers emerge from the wormhole to the other side of the universe, unaware that they're about to run into the newest fight of their lives. Please read and review. See you next time!


	2. Chapter 2: First Contact

Last time, The Winx girls, the Specialists and three witches from Cloud Tower embarked on a voyage of discovery. Techna, Timmy and Elise Caplin (from C.T.) discovered a means to travel to an unexplored part of the universe, as well as a way back home. And now, on with the show!

Chapter 2: First Contact

The ship had arrived at an apparently ordinary area of empty space. "We're right where we're supposed to be." Said Timmy. "The wormhole should open any second." Just as he finished talking, the area of space in from of the ship began to glow bright blue. "This is it!" exclaimed Elise. The wormhole had opened, a bright blue tunnel in space. "Punch it Sky!" exclaimed Techna. Sky brought the ship to full power. "Things are going to get a little rough!" exclaimed Sky as piloted the ship into the tunnel. There was another flash of bright blue and the wormhole closed.

Inside the wormhole, it was all blue and white light. The ship was rocked and bumped from all sides. "When you said 'a little rough' snookums," said Stella, "Did you mean 'breakfast tossing' rough?" Stella was looking two or three shades green. "I told you not to eat so much this morning," said Musa, "But you never listen to me." "I would have if I'd known if we were going through a wormhole!" exclaimed Stella. "Just hold on Stella," said Brandon, "The inertial dampers should be adjusted soon. Right Riven?" "I'm working as fast as I can!" said Riven who was trying to compensate for the turbulence of the wormhole.

"I don't mind the ride." Said Morgan Rogers. "I can take it. I've got an iron constitution." "You may be able to take it," said Carmen Dawson who was as green as Stella, if not greener, "But some people aren't as lucky." There was an exceptionally hard jolt. "Oh god!" exclaimed Stella, "I'm gonna be sick!" "Riven?" asked Brandon anxiously. "Two seconds!" exclaimed Riven, and the ship stopped rocking about. "That's better." Said Sky. "Where's the bathroom?" asked Stella. "In the back." Said Helia. Stella ran out of her chair towards the back, but was pushed out of the way by Carmen who shouted "Out of my way pixy!" The two reached the bathroom at the same time. The door closed, and there were two sets of hurling.

"Do you thing someone should check on them?" asked Flora. "They'll be fine." Said Elise. "Well, Carmen should be fine." "So how much longer until we reach the other side?" asked Musa. "We should exit the wormhole in about eight minutes." Answered Timmy. Meanwhile, Stella and Carmen had emerged from the bathroom. "I had no idea that you fairies had such a varied menu at your school." Said Carmen. She and Stella were supporting each other back to the front of the ship. "That's just breakfast," said Stella, "You should see what they serve for lunch."

Seven minutes later, Elise pulled out from her bag several digital watches. "When we emerge from the wormhole," she said, "We'll have exactly 29 hours before the second wormhole opens." She pressed a button on her watch, and a set of numbers appeared on each watch.

29:00:00

"The clock starts when we come out of the wormhole." Said Timmy. There was a flash of blue light, and Bloom could see stars again, only they were completely different stars than she was used to. "Now!" exclaimed Techna, and the clocks began to count backwards.

28:59:59

28:59:58

28:59:57

"Okay then," said Elise, "Let's take a look around. See where we are." Techna and Timmy began to scan the area. A holographic display appeared on the screen. "We are currently within the vicinity of the star 'Delta Sigma Kappa.'" Said Techan. Bloom could see a bright yellow star on the display. "Seven planets of various sizes," said Timmy. On the display, seven planets appeared in various orbit paths. "Various moons and an asteroid belt as well." Said Techna.

"Let's take a closer look." Said Sky as he piloted the ship into the star system.

27:52:31

As the craft crossed the system, more details appeared on the display. "The last two planets are gas giants." Said Elise. "And the first planet is too close to the sun for any life. It's just a hunk of rock." On the display, two gas giants were labeled as planets six and seven. Planet one was labeled 'uninhabitable.' "The second planet has a breathable atmosphere," said Timmy, "But the surface is almost completely arid. Surface readings show an average temperature of 139 degrees. It's a desert planet." Planet two was labeled 'desert, not suitable for habitation.'

"Planet three different," said Elise, "but not much better. Mostly jungle, rain forests and swamp; temperature averaging at 115 degrees, with humidity levels at 85 percent." "That one's for you Flora." Said Layla. Indeed Flora's interest had been peaked. "Oh can't we land and look around?" she asked earnestly. "You can look around," said Stella, "But all that humidity is gonna be murder on my hair." "We'll come back and look later," said Techna, "Until then I'll send down some probes to collect more data.

27:36:32

The ship had passed through the system's asteroid-belt. "Mostly nickel and iron," said Techna, "With trace amounts of uranium and carbon."

27:17:49

"Planet four looks much better than the others." Said Timmy. "Oxygen nitrogen atmosphere; multiple large land masses; several bodies of water, and an average surface temperature of 82 degrees." "Any sign of intelligent life?" asked Helia. "No, mostly large mammals and reptiles." Replied Elise. "It has potential." She entered data onto the computer, and the display marked planet four as "Possible for settlement."

26:58:12

"One more to scan," said Elise. "Planet five not that much different than planet four." Said Techna. "Less surface water; most of the fresh water is in the polar ice caps. Varied climates ranging form artic tundra to tropical rain forests. Average surface temperature is 78. It's a lot like your Earth, Bloom." "We can call it Earth 2." Said Bloom.

"Any sign of intelligent life?" asked Carmen. "Nothing so far," said Elise, "Just land mammals and reptil… Wait a moment! There's something moving down there. Something that's moving metal." At this, everyone crowded around Elise's screen. "Can you get a closer look?" asked Techna anxiously. Elise tried, but the image didn't get any clearer. "What's with this thing?" asked Stella. "It could be any number of problems," said Elise annoyingly, "It could be the planets' magnetic field, the weather, or something else."

"What else could it be?" asked Sky. Elise hesitated before answering, "Who ever is down there might be jamming us." "Why would they do that?" asked Flora. "I don't know." Answered Elise. "So what do we do know?" asked Brandon. "I think," said Carmen, "That this would be a golden opportunity to make first contact with whoever is down there."

"I agree," said Timmy, "I mean, how often do we have the chance to be the first to say 'hello' to a new species of intelligence?" "What about you Bloom?" asked Sky. "Well, we should ask Techna, it's her project." Techna thought and answered, "Let's go for it."

26:40:38

Within moments, Sky had landed the ship. "We should be within an hour's walk from where we detected the aliens." Said Elise. "One thing Elise," said Carmen, "We're the aliens here." "She's right," said Bloom, "We have no idea what we'll see. These people have probably never seen anything like us." "Well I hope they can appreciate beauty when they see it." Said Stella.

"They'd have to be blind to appreciate your beauty." Said Morgan. "Morgan," said Carmen, "Remember what I said about no jokes?" "Yeah," said Morgan, "What about it?" "Well, we need to set a good example for these people we're about to meet. First impressions are lasting impressions. So lay off the jokes please?" "You have my word." Said Morgan. "Yeah right." Said Brandon. "What?" asked Morgan, who sounded hurt, "Is my word not good enough?"

"Considering what you did to us at Red Fountain, not very much." Said Riven. "What did she do to you?" asked Musa. "For starters," said Timmy, "She put raw sodium in all the shower heads at school. When we turned them on, they all exploded." "Raw sodium will do that." Said Techna. "She also switched all the sugar packets in the mess hall with salt." Said Sky. "Oh man!" exclaimed Morgan, "That was a classic!"

"Quiet!" hissed Flora, "I think I hear something. There was a moment's silence, before two creatures Bloom had never seen before entered the area. They were short, with green skin, thin limbs, and large pupil-less eyes; one had red eyes, and the other had purple eyes. On their backs were strange metal devices. "Oh my god!" exclaimed Techna quietly, "Bipedal insects!" "They must have evolved over billions of years to get to where they are." Said Elise.

Carmen and Bloom stepped forward. "Greetings," Said Carmen, "We come in peace." "We're explorers," said Bloom, "We want to be friends." The creatures looked at each other before pulling out what looked like laser riffles.

"DIE HUMAN FILTH!" shouted the creatures as they fired.

The end of chapter 2. Didn't see that one coming, did you? Note: If the time index doesn't match up with the flow of events, you have my most sincere apologies. Next time, the obviously hostile aliens chase our heroes. Who makes it? Who gets captured? You'll have to wait until the next chapter. Until then, please read and review. See you next time!


	3. Chapter 3: Seperated and Captured

Last time, our brave explorers arrived on the far side of the universe. After scanning several planets for intelligent life, they landed on a planet, expecting to meet an advanced civilization. Instead, they got more than they bargained for. And now, on with the show!

Chapter 3: Separation & Capture

26:38:19

"Quiet!" hissed Flora, "I think I hear something. There was a moment's silence, before two creatures Bloom had never seen before entered the area. They were short, with green skin, thin limbs, and large pupil-less eyes; one had red eyes, and the other had purple eyes. On their backs were strange metal devices. "Oh my god!" exclaimed Techna quietly, "Bipedal insects!" "They must have evolved over billions of years to get to where they are." Said Elise.

Carmen and Bloom stepped forward. "Greetings," Said Carmen, "We come in peace." "We're explorers," said Bloom, "We want to be friends." The creatures looked at each other before pulling out what looked like laser riffles.

"DIE HUMAN FILTH!" shouted the creatures as they fired. Two energy beams shot from their weapons. Just as the shots were about to hit Bloom and Carmen, Sky grabbed them both and pulled them out of the way. Brandon then decapitated one of the aliens with his energy sword, while Morgan blasted the other with a fury of energy bolts.

"Are you two alright?" asked Sky. "I'm fine," said Bloom. "I'll be alright," said Carmen. She then turned towards Brandon and Morgan. "What you just did was totally uncalled for." "What?" asked Morgan. "Excuse me," said Brandon, "But we just saved your lives." "No, Sky saved us," said Carmen, "You two just killed two aliens." "Hey, they were shooting at you." Said Timmy.

"It was probably a cultural misunderstanding." Said Carmen. "If you think the words 'die human filth' is a cultural misunderstanding," said Riven, "Then you're more messed up then Stella." "Hey!" exclaimed Stella.

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Carmen," said Elise, "This could have been handled differently." "Hello!" exclaimed Stella, "They were trying to kill us!" "Wait!" said Helia, "I here something!" "Is it more of those things?" asked Musa. "I'll take a look." Said Flora as she transformed into her Fairy form. She rose into the air, and came back a few seconds later.

"There's about 200 of those aliens coming this way," she said, "With several hundred robots of various sizes." "What do we do?" asked Morgan. "We've got two choices," said Bloom, "We can stay and fight, or we can run back to the ship and leave." "I say we fight." Said Riven. "Me too." Said Brandon. "I think we should just get out of here while we have the chance." Said Morgan.

I hate to agree with her," said Musa, "But we should definitely leave." Suddenly, the aliens and robots came within sight of our explorers. "That's a lot of robots." Said Brandon. "Not to make it sound like I'm a coward or something," said Riven, "But I'm changing my vote. Lets get out of here!"

They ran back towards the ship. As she ran, Bloom noticed blue energy beams blasting all around her and her friends. As they came within sight of the ship, Bloom saw to her horror that there was a group of the aliens in front of them. "_Groupus Teleoprtus!_" exclaimed Bloom. She and those around her were teleported aboard the ship. "Get us out of here!" exclaimed Layal as Sky engaged the ship's engines. Soon the ship was in orbit.

26:27:40

As Bloom tried to ease her rapid breathing, she noticed that not all of her friends were there on the ship. To her shock, Stella; Carmen; Morgan; Flora; Techna; Helia and Riven were missing. "What happened to them?" asked Layla. "Those blue energy blasts," said Timmy, "They must have been stun-blasts. I saw Flora and Helia get hit."

"We've got to go back for them!" exclaimed Brandon. "I know." Said Sky. "We've got to go back right now!" exclaimed Brandon "We can't just yet." Said Sky. "Why not!" asked Brandon, "Stella is still down there!" "If we go rushing back to save them without a plan," said Sky, "We'll only just get ourselves captured or killed." Brandon looked like he was about to do something stupid and reckless.

"Brandon!" exclaimed Sky, "Brandon! Look at me! Look at me, dude!"He lookedBrandon in the eye. "We'll go back for Stella and the others, I promise. But you've got to calm down first. You won't help Stella if you just get yourself killed." At this, Brandon began to calm down. "Okay man," he said, "So what now?"

"We've got 26 hours and 25 minutes before the second wormhole opens," said Elise, "We'll need at least 17 minutes to get from the planet to the wormhole. So we've got about 26 hours to come up with a plan, carry out the plan, rescue the others, get out of here, and still have time to make it back to the wormhole."

Just then, something beeped on the onboard sensors. "Sky?" asked Musa, "Is the screen supposed to be beeping?" Sky rushed over to the consol. "There're several small craft approaching us very quickly." Brandon pulled up an image of the crafts on the main screen. They were long, one-man fighter craft, with angled wings and a ventral wing at the back.

"We're getting a transmission from them." Said Timmy. He activated the communications systems. "Unidentified vessel," said a voice at the other end of the transmission, "You are to change course and follow us to a secure location. There, you shall be detained and interrogated as to your presence in this area of space. Do not resist or attempt or flee, or you shall be fired upon and destroyed. You have 60 seconds to comply."

"What now?" asked Layla. "What about the hyper-drive?" asked Bloom, "Can't we use that to get away?" "We're too close to the planet's gravity well," said Timmy, "If we try to get away they'll attack." "The best thing we can do is just go along and try to escape later." Said Sky. "But what about the others?" asked Musa. "We can't do anything about them now." Answered Elise.

25:51:11

With the fighters escorting the ship, several thoughts passed through Bloom's mind. _Where are they taking us?_ _What do they want? What's happened to Stella and the others?_ Her inner questions were interrupted by Brandon as he exclaimed "What is that?" On the main screen was a large capital sized ship. It was at least 1,000 feet long, divided into three sections, a head, a main body and a drive section for a very large engine. On each side was a long, out-rigger-like section connected to the main body by three connecting sections.

"I don't know," said Bloom, "But I'm afraid we're about to find out. There was another transmission from the fighters. "You are to land you ship in the starboard landing bay. From there, you are to exit your ship and be detained. Any attempt to escape will be fired upon." Sky piloted the ship to the back of the right side section of the large ship ahead of them. There he landed in a huge hanger bay. "What now?" asked Musa. "We play along for now until we get the chance to escape." Said Sky.

As Bloom and the others got out of their ship, she saw that they were surrounded by humans. The ones in front were dressed in black military uniforms, and had machineguns pointed at them. Behind them were people in all sorts of military uniforms. One of them stood forward. He was tall with a brown crew cut. He wore an impressive uniform. "I'm Major Carl Samson," he spoke, "I'll be your interrogator today. Welcome to the Colonial Battlestar Thermopylae."

25:20:01

Stella woke up with a start. "She's awake!" exclaimed Flora. "It's about time," aid Morgan, "The rest of us were up five moments ago." "Give her a break," said Carmen, "She's had a rough time." "What happened?" asked Stella before she winced in pain. "Those energy beams stunned us," said Techna, "With the result of great pain." "Where are?" asked Stella. She looked around to see that they were in a large, dimly lit chamber, with four metal walls. There was a door on one of the walls.

"I don't know," said Helia, "We all woke up here." "Where's Bloom?" asked Stella. Then with sudden alarm, she asked, "Where's Brandon!" "They must have gotten away." Said Flora. "Well let's get out of here." Said Stella. She tried to use her powers, but found that she couldn't. "Don't bother," said Flora, "I can't use my powers as well." "Those stun blasts must have done something to disrupt our Winx." Said Techan. "We're not much better off." Said Morgan. "Don't worry. If I know Sky and the others," said Riven, "They're probably planning a way to get us out of here." "If your friends are smart," said a voice from the other side on the cell, "They'd leave this star system and never come back." Stella and the others looked to see a man in his late teens. He was tall, with short brown hair. "I'm Lt. Aiden Cain, Colonial Navy."

"Well Aiden," said Stella, "Where we come from, friends don't abandon friends." "Where's that?" asked Aiden, "Because you're clearly not from any of the Twelve Colonies." "We're here on an exploration mission." Said Techna. "Well you picked a really fraking bad place to explore." Said Aiden. "What makes it so bad?" asked Helia, "Besides the killer bug aliens?" "Those bugs are what's bad," said Aiden, "This system is on the outer edge of the Irken Empire." "Who are they?' asked Carmen. "A race of bugs," said Aiden, "Bent on concurring the universe. My people, the Twelve Colonies, are at war with the bugs. A war they started."

Just then, several of the aliens, with several of the smaller robots entered the cell. They formed a protective corridor from the door to the middle of the room. They each carried a long, metal pole. In came another alien. This one was slightly shorter than the others, but walked with an air of someone used to getting his way. It stopped in the middle of the room, and looked up.

"Get off my head Gir!" exclaimed the alien. Indeed, one of the small robots was curled up on the alien's head, apparently in sleep mode. It activated, and Stella noticed that this robot's eye implants glowed blue, while the other robots had red eyes. "Morning already?" asked the robot as it got off the alien's head. "It's been morning for several hours now." Said the alien. "Let's bake biscuits!" exclaimed the robot.

"Later, Gir," said the alien, "Right now I need you to get serious so we can interrogate the prisoners." The robot came to attention, and it's eyes shifted from blue to red. "Yes master!" said the robot in a totally different tone of voice, "I'm ready to extract information from the human's brains." Suddenly, it's eyes shifted back to blue. "Yea! Brains!"

The alien looked slightly embarrassed as it turned toward Stella and the others. "My apologies," is said, "My S.I.R. unit can be somewhat eccentric."

(For those readers who have never seen the show Invader Zim, S.I.R. stands for:

Standard issued

Information

Retrieval unit.

We thank you for your time, and now return you to your regularly scheduled fan-fiction)

"I am Zim, Master of the 27th Imperial Fleet. Consider yourselves, my prisoners. Now, it is obvious to my superior intellect that you seven," he pointed at Stella and the others, "Are not from this area of the universe. So make it easy on yourselves and confess as to where you came from."

"You'll get nothing out of us you damned dirty bug!" exclaimed Riven. "Oh you'll talk," said Zim, "When I'm done with you, I'll know everything about where you come from." Meanwhile the robot known as Gir was running all over the room, up and down the walls and over the ceiling, while yelling "I'm running! I'm running!"

"I think your robot's broken." Said Helia. "It's not broken," said Zim, "It's advanced." The robot then fell to the ground, but was apparently unharmed, so to speak. "Hi floor!" it exclaimed, "Make me a sandwich!" "Yeah," said Helia, "It's really broken." "Silence human!" exclaimed one of the alien guards. It jabbed Helia with its pole. Helia then let out a yell of pain. "Helia!" exclaimed Flora. "I'm alright," said Helia, "It was just a small shock." "You'll feel worse before long." Said Zim.

"You bastards really think you're better than us don't you?" snapped Aiden. "I don't think, I know that we're superior to you humans." Said Zim. "When my aunt Nelena gets here with the rest of the fleet," said Aiden, "you're going to wish you were never hatched, or however you slime reproduce." "How my kind reproduce," said Zim, "Is irrelevant. And until your pathetic excuse of a fleet arrives, if it ever arrives, I intend to have some fun. We'll start with that one." He pointed at Flora.

"No!" yelled Helia, but he was zapped again by the guards. Flora was then grabbed by the guards and hauled out of the cell. "Don't tell them anything!" yelled Carmen, but was zapped by the guards. "We'll see how arrogant you humans feel after several hours of low-level electrocution!" Zim laughed. "Come Gir, let's go play with our new torture toys." "I like toys!" exclaimed Gir as both alien and robot strutted out of the room.

23:40:17

"They've had Flora for almost two hours," said Helia, "What are they doing to her?" Just then, the guards came back into the room, and shoved Flora in. Helia rushed to her side. "Are you alright?" he asked anxiously. Flora didn't say anything. "Your friend is stronger than she looks," said Zim, "But no matter, I'll find the information I desire sooner than later." He pointed at Riven. "You're next, human." The guards grabbed Riven. He fought them all the way out of the room, but was subdued by the shock poles.

"Why are you doing this?" exclaimed Stella. "Because it is the destiny of the Irken Empire to rule the entire universe!" boasted Zim. "All who stand before the might of our superior technology, our mighty war machine shall fall! It is only a mater of time before the enemies of the empire crumble and bow down before… Get off my head!" Indeed, Gir the crazy robot was perched on Zim's head again.

As the aliens and robots left the cell, Flora stood up. "Good, they're gone." "You're alright!" exclaimed Helia. "Compared to what Stormy did to us for the last two years," said Flora, "What I just went though was nothing." "Really?" asked Techna. "To tell the truth," said Flora sounding a little embarrassed, "the last few moments, it kind of tickled." "You really aren't from around here," said Aiden, "Are you?" "No we're not." Said Carmen. "Weather or not their torture methods are effective," said Techna while checking her watch, "We've got less than twenty-four hours to escape and find Bloom and the others."

The end of chapter 3. Next chapter, we finally learn just WTF is going on here. See you next time!


	4. Chapter 4: Questions & Answers

Before we begin, I want to thank **flowers of heaven** for pointing out that Tecna is spelled T-e-c-n-a, not T-e-c-h-n-a, so thanks again. Here we go…

Last time, our brave explorers were separated after being attacked by a hostel group of aliens. Bloom, along with Musa, Layla, Brandon, Timmy and Elise had managed to escape the planet, but were forced to land aboard the Colonial Battlestar Thermopyle. But we'll get to them in just a moment. Meanwhile, Stella, along with Flora, Tecna, Helia, Riven, Carmen and Morgan, were imprisoned by the nefarious Irken Empire. While in a holding cell, they met Lt. Aiden Cain. They also met their captor, Fleet Master Zim, and his insane robot Gir (It's not insane, it's advanced). Flora was taken away for torture, but was immune to it. With less than a day before the second wormhole opens, how are our explorers going to get out of this? On with the show!

Chapter 4: Questions and Answers

16:32:09

"How many times do I have to tell you?" asked Bloom. She was in a metal room with a desk in it. In one of the corners of the room was a security camera, and Bloom knew it was recording everything she said. "My friends and I are not from this part of the universe. We're explorers." "That remains to be determined." Said Major Samson. For the past nine hours, Bloom and her friends had been barraged with endless questions. And after nine hours, Bloom was losing her temper.

"Lets go over again where you come from." "No!" exclaimed Bloom, "I don't have time for this! I want to speak to whoever's in charge here!" "As far as you're concerned," said Major Samson, "I'm in charge." "Then I demand I be allowed to speak to your superior." Said Bloom. "I'm afraid you're in no position to demand anything, young lady."

"Oh really?" asked Bloom. She stood up, and activated her fire aura. Major Samson and the guards backed away from here. "What the frak are you?" exclaimed Samson. "I told you," said Bloom, "My friends and I are from the other side of the universe." Her aura faded, and she turned to look up at the camera. "Whoever's watching, the other half of my party is still on that planet. Those aliens I told you about, they have my friends. Now let me go so I can go help them!"

"Are you quite finished?" asked Samson. "Not until I talk to someone who knows what they're doing." Said Bloom. Just then, there was a ringing from the wall. One of the guards picked up on a wall-mounted phone. "Major Samson?" asked the guard, "The Commander wants to talk with you." Samson then went to the phone.

"Yes Commander Vega," said Samson, "Yes sir, I have here right now…yes, we've got it all recorded… Sir I think that's a bad idea… Because all I need is one more hour with them and we'll get some answers… No Sir, I'm not trying to go against your orders… Very well, I'll do as you ordered, Sir." He hung up and turned to Bloom. "Take her back to the others."

Bloom was then escorted to a holding cell, where Sky and the others were waiting. "What happened?" asked Sky. "I kind of lost my temper." Said Bloom. "You didn't hurt anyone, did you?" asked Layla. "No, I just scared them." Elise then checked her watch. "We've go sixteen hours and twenty five minutes before the second wormhole opens," she said, "If we're going to break out, it better be soon." "You got to admit," said Brandon, "This is some ship they got here." "I'll second that," said Timmy.

"What amazes me," said Elise, "Is that they look almost exactly like humans from our part of the universe." "So?" asked Musa. "So," said Elise, "The chances of two groups of the same species evolving in different parts of the universe are astronomical." "How do we know they're the same as us?" asked Layla. "We don't," said Timmy, "Until we get further information." "I'd kill someone for a close look at their DNA." Said Elise. "Just don't kill me." Said Musa.

"There's something else," said Bloom. "What's that?" asked Sky. "The name of this ship," said Bloom, "Thermopylae, I feel as if I've heard that name before. I just can't remember where." "Could it be something you remember from Sparks?" asked Layla. "No," said Bloom, "I think it's something I heard on Earth. It's probably nothing." "That Major Samson," said Timmy, "He's such a creep." "There's something wrong about him," said Bloom, "I don't know what, but there's something not quite right about him."

Just then, several guards came into the holding cell. "The Commander wishes to speak to you." Bloom and the others were then escorted to a large room. The room had a long desk with several comfortable chairs. "Nice," said Brandon, "Really nice." "Glad you like it," said a man who just entered the room from the other side, "I just had the room redecorated." He was of medium height, with short brown hair. "I'm Vincent Vega," he said, holding out his hand to shake, "Commander of the Thermopylae." Bloom shook his hand. "I apologize for the way you've been treated, but in this time of war, you can't take chances."

"Commander Vega," said Bloom. "Call me Vincent." Said Vincent. "Well, Vincent," said Bloom, "Just what is going on here?" "It's a long story," said Vincent, "So please sit down." The sat down and Vincent spoke: "Up until 14 months ago, my people, The Twelve Colonies, were at war with a race of robots, The Cylons. We humans originally created the Cylons. They got smart, and they rebelled. The machines killed thousands without mercy, but we were able to hold our own.

"Three years ago, the Cylons attempted to destroy the Colonies from the inside. They created a race of genetic cyborgs. These cyborgs were nearly impossible to distinguish from a normal human." "How close to a ream human were they?" asked Elise, her interest perked up. "Only a detailed DNA scan could tell the difference." Said Vincent.

"The cyborgs were as perfect as you could get. They were too perfect, because the Cylons made the cyborgs with the ability to feel emotions. Another flaw occurred in a rare few, an independent identity. One such cyborg, a female, fell in love with one of our top scientists, Gaius Baltar. He convinced the cyborg to help humanity. As a result, a disaster of epic proportions was averted. The Colonies was spared from a massive nuclear attack.

"After that, more and more cyborgs with independent minds came forward to help. The problem was that for every cyborg with a free mind, there were at least 500 still loyal to the Cylons. With Baltar's help, we were able to free the remaining cyborgs. With their help, the Cylons were finally defeated. After the war, some of the cyborgs intergrated themselves into colonial society. The rest boarded their own starship, and left for parts unknown."

"That still doesn't explain what's going on with those aliens on the planet." Said Layla. "I'm getting to that," said Vincent, "Don't rush me. Anyway, about four months ago, one of our exploration ships ran into this race of insect-like aliens, the Irken Empire. We attempted to communicate, but the aliens destroyed the ship. Since then, the bugs have tried to invade the Colonies. So far, our defenses have held. This is the first opportunity we've had to go on the offensive. The Thermopyle is here to determine the enemy's forces and wait for the rest of the fleet to get here."

"But what about our friends on the planet?" asked Brandon. "There's nothing we can do at this time." Said Vincent. "All we can do is wait for the rest of the fleet to arrive. They should be here in about seventeen hours." "We don't have seventeen hours!" exclaimed Elise. "Why's that?" asked Vincent. Elise hesitated before Bloom said, "Tell him, he should know." "Very well," said Elise, "Because in just over sixteen hours, my friends and I will lose our window to get back to our side of the universe."

"I'm sorry for that," said Vincent, "But my ship is in no position to make an all out attack on the Irken positions. We've already lost several Viper pilots to the bugs on this mission, including the Admiral's nephew." He sighed, "Look, I'll do what I can to help you. Right now, the best thing you can do is to get some rest."

Before Bloom left with the others, she asked, "Why are you trusting us?" "Because my instincts tell me that you can be trusted." Said Vincent. "My instincts have never failed me before." Bloom and the others were then showed to guest quarters, which were much nicer than that holding cell. Bloom fell onto her bead and instantly fell asleep.

Meanwhile…

13:43:19

While waiting for Tecna to come back from her turn at mild torture, Stella and the others were telling Aiden about their part of the universe. "It must be wonderful where you come from," said Aiden, "Unlike where I come from." "Well your home can't be that bad," said Stella. "To tell the truth," said Aiden, "My home planet, Caprica, is awe inspiring. What I meant was that it must be wonderful to grow up in a time of peace. My people have known nothing but war since before I was born."

"I fell for you, man." Said Riven. He stood up and went to he cell's bathroom. "At least the bugs are civilized enough to give us a bathroom," Said Stella. "That's the limit of their being civilized." Said Aiden. "Earlier," said Carmen, "When you talked about your Aunt Nelena, she must be pretty important to send a whole fleet to rescue you." Aiden laughed before saying, "Nelina Cain is the Admiral of the 2nd fleet of the Colonies. It's not me she's coming to rescue. This mission is the first chance we've had to strike back at the bugs. My Viper patrol was scouting this system when we were attacked. I was lucky to eject from my Viper. Everyone else in my squad was killed."

There was a moment's silence before Morgan said, "I think my powers are coming back." "How so?" asked Riven as he sat down to a loud raspberry sound. Morgan burst into laughter. "I'm sorry," she said between giggles, "I couldn't resist." "Another invisible whoopee cushion," said Riven who, despite himself, cracked a smile. "Are you alright Stella?" asked Flora. Indeed, Stella had a strange look on her face. "You're not going to believe this," said Stella, "But I think I just had and idea."

11:25:56

"You human teenagers are stronger than you look," said Zim, "I'll give you that." Techan was being escorted back to the cell. "Even if your methods of extracting information were more sever," said Tecna, "the chances of your defeating my mental defenses are not in your favor." "Fool!" exclaimed Zim, "We have ways of breaking mental barriers!" "Well why didn't you?" asked Tecna. "You're right," said a shocked Zim, "Why didn't we? Gir!" "Yes master?" said the robot. "Why didn't you help in the extraction of information? Did I not just install a new interrogation chip in your metal head before we left home?"

"Oh, I left that on Irk." Said Gir. "Left what on Irk?" asked a concerned Zim. "The interrogation chippy thingy." Responded Gir. Zim growled in rage, "Why would you do that?" Gir opened the top part of its head to pull out, "To make room for the cupcake!" and then ate said cupcake. "You stupid little robot!" exclaimed Zim, "Why do I even put up with you!" At this, Gir looked profoundly hurt. "Oh I can't stay mad at you," said Zim, "I'm sure my superior intellect will think of something to extract the information form the humans." Behind Zim, Gir sighed and said, "I miss you, cupcake."

They stood outside the cell. "If you won't talk," said Zim, "Then perhaps the female with the yellow hair shall be more cooperative." The door opened and as Tecna was pushed in, "What! Where did they go!" Indeed, Stella, Flora, Carmen, Morgan, Helia, Riven and Aiden were gone. "How could they have escaped form the cell!" exclaimed Zim. "Maybe they went for tacos." Said Gir. "There are no Taco stands on this planet, Gir." Said Zim. "Well I want some Tacos!" pouted Gir.

Suddenly, the guards were hit and thrown by forces unseen. "What is this!" exclaimed Zim just before he was struck from behind by Tecna. Gir the robot suddenly went into serious mode as its eyes turned red. It jumped in front of Tecna, while several hi-powered weapons reveled themselves from various access ports on the robot's body. "None shall harm the master!" exclaimed the robot, before it collapsed, its eyes fading to black.

Just then, Stella and the others appeared. "I see it," said Riven, "But I still don't believe it." He, Helia and Aiden were picking up the guards weapons, ignoring the shock poles and going for their side arms. "Your idea worked Stella!" exclaimed Flora. "What idea?" asked Tecna. _Stella had an idea?_ She thought. "Well, Morgan's powers were coming back," said Stella, "and I asked her if she could make all of us invisible, and she did."

Aiden meanwhile, was pointing his newly acquired blaster at the unconscious form of Zim. "What are you doing?" asked Helia. "If we kill it," said Aiden, referring to Zim, "These bugs will be useless. The bugs won't do anything without an authority figure. Besides, he's one of the best leaders the enemy has. Take it out, and this entire sector falls." "Be as that may," said Helia, "It's not the right thing to kill a helpless enemy." "This is war!" exclaimed Aiden, "In war it's kill or be killed!"

"That's how they do things," said Flora, referring to the bugs, "Prove that you're better then them. Prove than you can show mercy to even a sworn enemy." Aiden hesitated for a moment, and then he lowered his blaster. "Okay then, we'll do things your way, for now." "Great," said Stella, "Can we get out of here now?" As they left the room, Tecna asked, "Who disabled the robot?" "I did." Said Aiden. "How did you do it?" asked Tecna. "I just hit the off switch." Answered Aiden.

As they ran down the corridor, Morgan asked, "So what's the plan? Do we even have a plan?" "The plan is," said Aiden, "We head to the communications room. There, I'll try to contact the Thermopylae, let them I'm still alive." "An then?" asked Riven. "Then," said Aiden, "If the Thermopylae is still here in this system, we hold out until they come get us."

The end of chapter 4. Next chapter, the rescue mission is planned. See you next time!


	5. Chapter 5: The Plan

Last time, both sets of our brave explorers were being questioned as to how they got to where they are. Bloom and her group managed to convince the commander of the Thermopylae, Vincent Vega, that they could be trusted. Vincent said that he'd do what he could do to help. Meanwhile, Stella came up with the idea for Morgan to turn the others in the Irken holding cell invisible. (I know, it's unbelievable) After disabling their captors, Aiden led them out to find the communications room. And now, on with the show!

Chapter 5: The Plan

DREAM SEQUENCE

Bloom was walking down a dark corridor in an unfamiliar castle. As she walked, she noticed three tapestries on the wall. One showed a brilliant silver stag standing against a cloud of darkness. The cloud was in the shape of a huge snake with red eyes. The second tapestry had five symbols, each in a different color: Orange, aqua, red, green and blue. The third tapestry held a silver hand inscribed in a bronze circle. The hand appeared to be grasping a gold hammer.

"Bloom of Sparks," said a voice from behind her. Bloom turned around to see a tall man. His face was hidden beneath a hooded cloak, but his eyes glowing-blue eyes were clearly visible. "Bloom of Sparks," said the man again, "You must listen to what I have to say." "Who are you?" asked Bloom. "It is imperative, " said the man, "That when we meet in the waking world, that you pay heed to what I have to say."

END DREAM SEQUENCE

09:54:02

Bloom woke up with a start, unsure of where she was at first. _I'm on the Thermopylae_ she remembered. She then checked her watch. There was less than ten hours left before the second wormhole opens. _The others_ Bloom thought, _they're still on that planet!_ Just then, Sky burst into the room. "Bloom! Good you're awake!" he exclaimed.

"I just had the weirdest dream." Said Bloom. "It's not a dream," said Sky, "We really are on the other side of the universe, and our friends are trapped on the planet with those aliens." "I know," said Bloom, "I'm talking about something else." "Well you should get up to the bridge," said Sky, "The others are waiting for us. Stella and everyone else that got left behind have made contact with the ship." "Why didn't you say so?" exclaimed Bloom as she ran out of the room.

A few moments ago…

09:57:17

Back on the planet, Stella and the others have barricaded themselves in the communications room of the Irken base. Aiden and Tecna had just succeeded in making contact with the Thermopylae. "This is Lt. Aiden Cain calling Thermopyle, come in Thermopyle." There was a burst of static from the other end of the transmission. "Please respond Thermopylae," said Aiden, "That last part was garbled." "I said we read your signal," said a voice from the other end of the communication device, "Your aunt will be relieved to know you're alright Big Boy." "Big Boy?" asked Stella. "That's my call sign." Said Aiden.

"Anyway, please stand by for Commander Vega." Came from the other end. There was a few seconds silence before, "Lt. Cane, this is Commander Vega." "Good you here your voice, Commander," said Aiden, "It's been a fraking mess down here." "Did there anyone else form your patrol survive?" asked Commander Vega. "I'm afraid not sir," said Aiden, "But there are some teenagers from the other side of the universe here with me. They've been a great help."

"What's your situation?" asked Commander Vega. "Right now," said Aiden, "We're hold up in the enemy's communication room. We're trying to hack into their computer system, so we can determine the enemy's defenses." "I'm almost in," said Tecna, "Just a few more lines of code to break." "Well hurry up then," said Riven, "it won't be long before the bugs figure out where we are."

"There!" exclaimed Tecna, "I'm in their computer network." "Try to find their defense systems." said Aiden. "Here we go," said Tecna, "Oh my! This does not look good." "What does not look good?" asked Commander Vega over the radio. "The enemy defenses," said Aiden, "I'll upload you the specifics." He pressed the send button of the transmitter and sent the data to the Thermopylae.

09:51:11

"You're right," said Vincent as Bloom and Sky walked into the bridge, "It doesn't look good." "What's wrong?" asked Bloom. "The enemy has a high-powered energy/particle shield over their base." Said a man standing next to Vincent. He was several inches taller than the Commander, with graying hair and dark brown eyes. "This is Corneal Mark Powell," said Vincent, "Executive officer."

"The bugs have several radar controlled air-to-air missile platforms;" said Corneal Powell, "Along with Anti-aircraft laser turrets, and two Ion cannons." "How do we do this?" asked Major Samson, who was also on the bridge. "Could we try an orbital bombardment?' asked Corneal Powell. "No," said Major Samson, "Their shield is too strong for an orbital attack." "And if we try to attack with Vipers and Heavy-assault Raptors," said Vincent, "They'll get slaughtered before they get in range."

09:47:32

"Can you shut down their defenses from where you are?" asked Vincent over the radio. "Well?" asked Aiden. "Not from here," said Tecna, "I'd need to be at the defense computer core to turn it off." "Um, guys?" said a worried Morgan, "I think they're trying to get in." There was a loud commotion from the other side of the barricaded entryway.

"They definitely want to come in!" said Flora. "What now?" asked Stella. "Can you use your powers yet?" asked Riven. "Somewhat," said Tecna, "But not enough to transform." "I think I have enough Winx to teleport us out of here." Said Stella. "That solves that problem," said Riven, "Now, how do we get the bugs shield and weapons offline so we can get rescued?"

"I may have the answer." Said Carmen. "What?" asked Aiden earnestly. "What?" asked Bloom from the other end of the transmission. "Is that you Bloom?" asked Stella. "Yes," said Bloom, "As well as Brandon, Timmy, Layla, Musa, Sky and Elise." "Can I talk to Brandon?" asked Stella. "I'm right here, Stella," said Brandon. "I was so worried, Snookums!" exclaimed Stella.

"Ahem!" said Carmen, "As I was saying, I may have the solution." "Please tell us," said Aiden. "It's a long shot," said Carmen, "But I think I have enough energy to pull off a Dragon Slave spell."

09:44:28

"She'd better not have said what I thought she said!" exclaimed Elise as she shoved Vincent away from the Communication terminal. "Could you repeat that last part Carmen?" asked Elise, "I'm not sure I heard you right." "I said I think I have enough energy to pull off a Dragon Slave spell." Said Carmen over the radio. "That's what I thought you said," said an irritated sounding Elise, "Don't do it!"

"Why not?" asked Carmen, "What do I have to lose?" "Your life for one thing!" exclaimed Elise. "What's a Dragon Slave spell?" asked Musa. "The Dragon Slave is the most powerful Dark Magic spell there is." Said Elise. "It was originally called Dragon Slayer when it was first used to stop rampaging dragons several thousand years ago. Over time, the name was garbled into it's present form. The Dragon Slave's destructive power is vast enough to destroy a city in one blast. It is a highly advanced spell, something a high-school student isn't ready for."

"Lina Inverse could use the Dragon Slave," said Morgan, "She mastered it when she was 15, and she did it without going to Cloud Tower." "Lina Inverse was psycotic!" exclaimed Elise, "She cared more about treasure then her comrades." "Lina Inverse was a genius!" exclaimed Morgan "You're just jealous that Carmen can do it and you can't!" "I could use the Dragon Slave if I wanted to!" exclaimed Elise defensively, "I just don't want to."

"What's the worst that could happen if she uses the Dragon Slave?" asked Bloom. "Best case scenario," said Elise, "Nothing happens. "And the worst-case scenario?" asked Sky. "She'll kill herself and everyone around her." Answered Elise. "Do you have a better idea?" asked Carmen, "Because if you do, by all means tell us, we'd all like to here it." There was a moment's pause before Elise said, "It's your life, do with it as you will."

09:39:11

"Okay then," said Riven, "This is how we should do things: Stella will teleport us out of the building. From a safe distance, Carmen will use the Dragon Slave to destroy the enemy power generators and their backups." "When the shields are down," said Vincent over the radio, "I'll send a squad of Vipers and some Raptors to pick you up." "Then in approximately nine hours and thirty-eight minutes," said Tecna, "The second wormhole will open." "We'll be there with plenty of time to spare." Said Sky. "When do we strike?" asked Carmen, "Because I'll need at least half an hour to prepare. "We strike when our timers read 8:45:00." Said Riven as he checked his watch.

09:37:45

"In that case," said Vincent, "We'll see you in less than 90 minutes. Until then.. Thermopyle out." The transmission ended. "With all due respect sir," said Major Samson, "You don't honestly buy into this crap." "What are you implying, Major?" asked Vincent. "I mean," said Major Samson, "Seriously, dragons and magic?" "Major Samson," said Vincent, "I've been an officer in the Colonial Navy for almost twenty years. In that time, I've seen things that I wouldn't have believe if I hadn't seen it with my own two eyes. Besides, this is our chance to take this system from the bugs."

"And what happens when the enemy fleet gets here before our fleet does?" asked Major Samson, "Because that's what's going to happen if we stay here." "Major," said Vincent, "In almost twenty years in space, my instincts have never led me wrong. They're telling me that this is where we need to be today. If the enemy gets here first, then we fight until help arrives."

"When Admiral Cain gets here with the rest of the fleet," said Major Samson, "I'm going to have a long report about your command decisions, sir." He turned around and left the bridge. "I really don't like that man." Said Corneal Powell. "None of the other Battlestars wanted him," said Vincent, "We just had the bad luck to have an opening in the ranks." "You're taking a big risk here, Vincent." Said Corneal Powell. "If we never take risks," said Vincent, "Then humanity wouldn't have survived the Cylons."

Vincent then turned towards Bloom. "You're friends will be aboard in less than 90 minutes."

09:32:08

"This door isn't going to hold much longer!" exclaimed Helia. The barricade was breaking under the pounding from beyond the door. "Okay Stella," said Riven, "Can you teleport us onto the roof?" "I think so," said Stella. "That's a good idea." Said Aiden. "Why the roof?" asked Flora. "Because it's the last place the bugs are going to look for us." "And we'll have a clear view of the power generators." Said Tecna. "Everyone get together." Said Stella. They all grouped together as Stella exclaimed, "_Groupus Teleportus!_" There was a flash, and they were gone.

Second later, the barricade broke and Irken guards came poring into the communications room. In strutted Zim, closely followed by Gir the robot, whom was shoving cupcake after cupcake down its metal throat.

"They're not here, Fleet Master." Said one of the guards. "Find them," said Zim grimly, "And when you do, kill them." "It shall be done, Fleet Master." Said the guard. "Those human teenagers think they can make a fool out of me," said Zim to himself, "Well they're wrong! For I am Zim! I will not be denied my destiny! I will not be humiliated!" "Yeah! I'm going to be sick!" exclaimed Gir, who then proceeded to vomit cupcake goo all over Zim.

The end of chapter 5. Next chapter, the plan to escape is carried out. Plus, Carmen uses the Dragon Slave. Please note that the 'Dragon Slave' spell and the nave Lina Inverse both belong to the anime/ma Slayers. Please don't sue me, i'm only a humble writer. See you next time.


	6. Chapter 6: Rescue

Last chapter, Bloom woke up from a strange dream involving a strange man with glowing blue eyes. Sky told her that Stella and the others who were trapped on the planet had made contact with the Thermopylae. Carmen had decided to use the Dragon Slave, the most powerful Dark Magic spell, to destroy the enemy power generators. (note, the Dragon Slave spell belongs to the anime Slayers) With the enemy shields down, those trapped can be rescued. On with the show!

Chapter 6: Rescue

08:51:08

With just over six minutes before the rescue plan goes into action, Bloom was anxiously pacing up and down the length of the bridge of the Thermopylae. "Relax," said Vincent, "The best thing you can do for your friends is to relax." "It's the waiting that's so irritating." Said Bloom. "In the two wars I've been in," said Vincent, "This one and the war against the Cylons, I've discovered that war is mostly boredom. Boredom punctuated by moments of shear terror."

Bloom then decided that now was the time to ask Vincent something that's been troubling her. "There's something wrong about Major Samson." Said Bloom. "What do you mean?" asked Vincent. "Well," said Bloom, "Normally I can sense peoples emotions. I can usually tell when they're lying for example. But with Major Samson, I'm not sensing anything from him. It's like he's not human."

"That's because I'm not human," said an irritated Major Samson, "I'm a cyborg." "Well," said a somewhat shocked Bloom, "That explains a lot." "Major Samson was one of the cyborgs who stayed when the others left." Said Vincent. "Oh." Said Bloom. "Almost time," said Corneal Powell. He then activated the ship's intercom, "First Viper squad to your stations. Raptor 1 and Raptor 2, prepare for launch in T –5 minutes."

08:46:12

"Now that I've had time to think it over," said Riven, "I just want to go on record that this is a really bad idea." "Well if you have a better idea," said Carmen, "Now's the time." They were on the roof of the Irken base. "I still can't believe that they haven't found us yet," said Flora, "I mean hiding on the roof is the most obvious place to look for us." "The bugs claim to be smarter than humans," said Aiden, "But the majority of them are just plain stupid."

"Thirty seconds to go," said Tecna, "Are you ready Carmen?" "Ready as I'll ever be." Answered Carmen. "I think we should give Carmen some room," said Helia, "Just to be safe." Everyone nodded in agreement and backed away from Carmen. Tecna then checked her watch, "Fifteen seconds…ten…five, four, three, two, one…"

08:45:00

"Now!" exclaimed Corneal Powell, "Launch Vipers and Raptors!"

08:44:59

"Now!" exclaimed Tecna as Carmen began to chant:

"_Darkness from twilight;_

_Crimson from blood that flows;_

_Buried in the flow of time…_

A bright yellow energy ball with a black outline began to form in Carmen's hands.

"_In Thy great name, I pledge myself to darkness!_

_Those who oppose us shall be destroyed by the power you and I possess!"_

The energy ball reached its full form as Carmen shouted…

"_DRAGON SLAVE!"_

She shot the energy ball from her hands at the power generators. It struck the machines and exploded with the force of a small nuclear bomb. "Goodness!" exclaimed Tecna. Carmen then collapsed from the effort of the spell. "Are you alright?" asked Stella. "I'm just tired, that's all." Said Carmen. "Now we know why the Dragon Slave isn't on the normal curriculum in Cloud Tower." Said Flora. "If the spell isn't taught at C.T.," said Riven, "How do you know it?" "It's a family tradition." Answered Carmen.

When the smoke cleared, Stella saw that there was nothing left of the generators but twisted chunks of metal.

08:43:45

Inside the Irken complex, Zim had rushed into the main control room to find total chaos and near darkness. "Technician!" exclaimed Zim, "What was that explosion? And why are the lights out?" "Fleet Master," said the technician, "Something has happened to the primary and secondary generators. We're on emergency power only." "The shield is down!" exclaimed a second technician, "Our weapons are offline!" "We're completely defenseless." Said Zim to himself. "Yay!" exclaimed Gir. "No Gir," said Zim, "That's bad." "Oh." Said Gir, sounding somewhat disappointed."

Zim, Gir, several guards and soldiers rushed outside to check the damage to the power generators. "What could have destroyed our source of power from inside our shields?" asked Zim. "Maybe they know." Said Gir. The robot was pointing at the roof, where Stella, Riven and Aiden were watching, their heads poking from the edge. "Oh frak! They've seen us!" exclaimed Aiden.

"They're on the roof?" exclaimed Zim, "They're on the roof! Gir! Destroy them!" The eyes of the robot shifted from blue to red as Gir exclaimed, "None shall survive!" The robot activated twin flight jet's in it's legs, and took off for the roof. However, the jet's sputtered and died before Gir could get more than 20 feet into the air. Gir's eyes shifted back to blue as it fell to the ground.

Zim rushed over to the robot, which was apparently undamaged, so to speak. "What happened!" exclaimed Zim, "How did you run out of fuel that quickly!" "I emptied it out." Answered Gir in a matter of fact way. "Emptied it?" asked Zim in disbelief, "Why!" Gir then detached one of it's legs. There was something sloshing around in the leg, something other than jet fuel. "To make room for the tuna." Answered Gir in a tone that sounded like Zim just asked a rather stupid question. Gir then proceeded to guzzle said tuna.

"I told you your robot was broken!" shouted Helia. "It's more like a lunchbox than a robot!" laughed Morgan. "Uh, Morgan?" said Flora. "What?" asked Morgan defensively, "Oh I know I said no more jokes. But that was too good to pass up." "It's not that," said Flora, "it's that." The Irken soldiers had each sprouted four retractable metal legs from their backpacks. They used they legs to jump onto the roof, their blasters pointing at Stella and the others.

Zim was the last one to jump onto the roof. "You filthy human teenagers thought you can make a fool out of me," said Zim grimly, "Well you're wrong!" "I don't need to make a fool out of you, Zim," said Stella, "Because you're already one!" At this, Stella transformed into her Winx outfit. "What the!" exclaimed Zim. "You might want to cover your eyes!" said Riven to Aiden.

Stella had taken off her ring. It unfolded into her staff, and she raised it up, shouting, "SUN POWER!" The resulting flash of light hit the aliens full in the face. When the light faded, the Irken's were stumbling around, their eyes seemed to have scabbed over. "My eyes!" exclaimed Zim, "I'm blind! Blind!" He stumbled over to the edge of the roof, and fell over. The remaining soldiers were thrown off by Aiden, Helia and Riven.

"That was close," said Tecna. "Too close," said Carmen." "What now?" asked Flora. "Now," said Aiden, who was looking up at the sky, "We get rescued." Stella and the others looked up to see several craft descending from space. "Here!" shouted Aiden, "We're over here!" He began to jump up and down, waving his arms in order to attract the craft.

Within two minutes, the craft Colonial Raptors had landed. Stella, Carmen, Aiden and Tecna got in one, while Morgan, Flora, Helia and Riven got in the other. The two Raptors took off for space.

Back on the ground, several Irken soldiers had managed to get Zim to his feet. "What now, Fleet Master?" asked one of the soldiers. "Do we have enough power for communications?" asked Zim. "We do indeed, Fleet Master." Answered the soldier. "Then signal the Armada," said Zim, "I'll join them in orbit. I just need to wait for the skin to grow back on my eyeballs."

The end of chapter 6. Next chapter, our brave explorers are reunited again, as they wait for the way home to open. See you next time!


	7. Chapter 7: Calm Before the Storm

Last time, Carmen used the Dragon Slave spell to destroy the Irken power generators. Stella then disabled the Irken soldiers by blinding them. Soon after, the escaped prisoners were rescued. As they fled the planet, the evil Zim ordered the Irken Armada be brought to the planet. And now, on with the show!

Chapter 7: Calm before the Storm

08:17:23

The rescue craft had just landed aboard the Thermopylae. Aiden was already out on the landing bay, shaking hands with Vincent. "Good to have you back with us, 'Big Boy.'" "It feels good to be back, Commander." Said Aiden. Vincent then shook hands with Stella, Carmen, Flora, Morgan, Helia and Riven. "This is some ship you've got here." Said Riven. "More like astounding," said Tecna as she shook Vincent's hand, "I must know how it operates."

"Don't we all." Said Timmy as he, plus Elise, Musa, Layla, Bloom, Sky and Brandon rushed up to meet their separated friends. "Snookums!" exclaimed Stella as she leapt into Brandon's waiting arms. "Ah, to be young and in love," said Corneal Powell. "You've still got time." Said Vincent. "I'm 58," said Powell, "You haven't reached 40, so you've more time than I do."

"Now that we've rescued those trapped on the planet," said Major Samson, "Can we please leave so we can rendezvous with the fleet?" "We can't leave!" exclaimed Elise, "Not for," she checked her watch, "Not for another eight hours and fifteen minutes." "If we leave this system now," said Tecna, "We miss our chance to get home."

"Listen young lady," said Major Samson, "I doubt if you've grasped the serious of the situation. There's an Irken battle group out there, waiting to pounce on us. Our fleet won't be here for another 8.5 hours, that is if they push their engines beyond their limits. Now on one hand, we leave and meet up with the rest of the fleet so our chances of fighting the enemy are greatly improved, or, we stay to help you people, and get slaughtered in the process."

"Do me a favor, Major, " said Powell, "And let Commander Vega decide. It's his ship after all." "Well, Commander?" asked Major Samson. Vincent pondered for a moment before saying, "I've spent over half my life in space. In that time, my instincts have never been wrong about a situation. My instincts are telling me that this is where we have to be."

"If that is your decision," said Major Samson, "Than so be it. However, I intend to lodge a formal complaint when Admiral Cain gets here, for your negligence of the safety of this vessel." He turned around and left the landing bay. "What a frak head." Said Aiden. "You can say that again." Said Corneal Powell.

08:04:21

"If we stay and fight," said Vincent, "How long do you need to get to where you need to be?" "Our ship needs at least 17 minutes to reach the location of the wormhole." Said Sky. They were on the bridge of the Thermopylae, planning out the upcoming battle with the Irken armada. "Here's our situation," said Vincent, "The Thermopylae has 40 anti-fighter flack cannons, 20 on each side; we have four turbo-laser batteries for use on large vessels; we have six torpedo tubes, for in the front, two in the back

"The Thermopyle has 56 Vipers and 10 Heavy Assault Raptors, each capable of carrying 4 ship-to-ship missiles. And as a last resort, we have six thermonuclear missiles in the 40 mega-tone range. We'll save those for last." "What kind of help are you expecting when your fleet arrives?" asked Brandon. "Seven Battlesatars and at least 30 support craft of various size and class." Answered Vincent.

"And what are we expecting the enemy to have?" asked Sky. "From what we've seen," said Vincent, "The standard Irken tack force consists of over 60 vessels of varying capital classes, as well as over 500 one-person fighters." "Five hundred?" exclaimed Riven. "Which is why our weapons were upgraded before we left for this mission," said Corneal Powell "Our new Turbo-lasers and torpedoes can blast through their shields and armor, we hope." "Like I said earlier," said Vincent, "This is the first chance we've had to strike back at the bugs. Basically it all comes down to when the bugs decide to attack, and when our fleet gets here."

"And you're sure they'll attack?" asked Bloom. "Positive." Said Vincent.

04:11:33

"What are they waiting for?" asked Vincent to himself, "Why don't they attack?" "Maybe they're waiting for the rest of the fleet to arrive," said Corneal Powell, "To finish us all in one attack." "I agree," Said Riven. He, Helia and Sky were on the bridge, waiting for the coming attack like everyone else onboard. Brandon was with Stella, while Timmy, Tecna and Elise were touring the ship's engines.

"There's nothing we can do but wait." Said Bloom. "Remember what I said about war," said Vincent, "it's mostly boredom, punctuated by moments of shear terror." "Have I told you already that I hate waiting?" asked Riven. "Yes." Said Bloom, Sky, Helia, Vincent and Powell.

02:36:17

Tecna, Timmy and Elise had just returned from their tour of the ship. "It's amazing!" exclaimed Tecna, "They don't use hyper-drive to travel faster than light." "They don't?" asked Bloom. "No they don't." said Timmy. "Instead they fold space." "Fold space?" asked Stella. "Let me put this in terms even you'll understand. Normally the shortest distance between any two points in space is a straight line. When you fold space, you reduce the distance to almost zero. These people have discovered how to travel without moving!"

"This I've got to see!" exclaimed Brandon. "I'll come with you," said Elise, "I must know how it is done!"

00:42:38

"God! I'm bored!" exclaimed Bloom. "You look bored." Said Sky. With less than an hour before the wormhole opened, the enemy still hadn't attacked. The lack of stuff to do was taking its toll on our explorers. "I just wish something would happen," said Bloom, "That they'd attack already." "You can't mean that." Said Stella. "You're right," said Bloom, "I'm just really bored."

"The first thing I'm going to do when we get home is take a long hot bath," said Stella, "Then I'm going to order a large thin-crust pizza." "I'm going to order a 16", thick crust, meat-lovers pizza." Said Riven. "Sound's delicious," said Carmen, "But I prefer mine with extra cheese and black olives." "I like mine with pepperoni and green peppers." Said Musa. "I'd love a pizza with anchovies and mushrooms." Said Morgan. "What's pizza?" asked Aiden. "You don't have pizza in The Colonies?" asked a shocked Stella. "Apparently we don't." said Aiden. "Well if you ever visit our part of the universe," said Bloom, "I'll buy you one with everything on it."

Just then, Elise, Tecna and Timmy entered the room. "You won't believe how they've managed to travel faster than light!" exclaimed Tecna. "How?" asked Layla. "They don't," said Timmy, "They fold space." "'Fold space'?" asked Stella. "Let me put it in terms even you can understand," said Elise, "Normally the shortest distance between any two points in space is a straight line. Now what they've done here is to reduce the distance between point A and point B to zero."

"Traveling with out moving!" said Timmy. "What they do," said Tecna, "Is they use the energy created by a matter/anti-matter reaction to generate a huge gravity field to, in effect, fold space." "How is that different than our method of F.T.L. travel?" asked Sky.

(For those of you at home reading, F.T.L. stands for Faster Than Light,

We thank you for your patience in this explanation and return you to your regularly scheduled fan-fiction)

"The difference," said Elise, "Is that we use the matter/anti-matter reaction to power a hyper-space generator. In hyper-space, you can cover great distances in a fraction of the time it would take using slower methods of travel."

"I still don't get it." Said Stella. But before Elise could explain again, there was a loud klaxon sound from the intercom, followed by a loud announcement:

"THIS IS NOT A DRILL! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! GENERAL QUARTERS! ALL HANDS MAN YOUR BATTLESTATIONS!"

"This is it!" said Aiden. He headed for the door. "I need to get down to the launch bay." "Aiden!" shouted Riven. Aiden paused, and turned around to shake Riven's hand. "If I don't see you again," said Aiden, "It's been an honor to meet you people." He turned and left the room.

00:38:45

Bloom and the others had arrived on the bridge. "Is it them?" asked Bloom. "Oh yes," said Vincent, "They've come at last." "How many are there?" asked Powell. "Scanners have detected 12 large vessels approaching," said one technician, "With 20 medium sized attack craft and 25 smaller craft." "I'm reading at least 200 enemy fighters already launched," said a second technician, "With more launched every minute."

"Polarize the armor!" ordered Vincent, "Charge the turbo-lasers! Load forward torpedo tubes! Standby on all flack cannons! Launch all Vipers!" "Commander!" exclaimed a third technician, "The enemy is trying to communicate with us!" "That's new for them," said Powell, "Normally with the bugs it's shoot first, shoot second, shoot some more, and when everyone's dead ask a question or two."

"Let's hear what they have to say." Said Vincent. There was a few second's static on the radio before the enemy spoke, "Attention Colonial vessel!" "Zim!" exclaimed Riven. "You know Zim?" asked Vincent. "He's the psycho who held us prisoner." Said Carmen. "I feel for you," said Powell, "The bugs are all crazy, but Zim is the craziest one of them all."

"What do you want, Zim?" asked Vincent. "You have in your possession seven human teenagers and one pilot," said Zim, "I want them back, especially the one who attempted to blind me." "That would be my part." Said Stella. "Fortunately," continued Zim, "Irken visual organs have a high rate of recovery. Now, surrender the teenagers and I shall spare your lives." "And if I refuse?" asked Vincent." "Then you shall all die like the bags of filth you are!" said Zim vindictively. "If you want them so badly, bug," said Vincent, "Then come and get them, see where it gets you."

"You stupid human!" exclaimed Zim, "You're hopelessly outnumbered! Your fleet has abandoned you! So save yourselves and hand over what is rightfully mine!" "Know this you fraking sack of pig vomit!" snapped Vincent, "No citizen of The Twelve Colonies shall ever give in to the demands of alien barbarians! Especially ones who murder innocent women and children!"

"Then die you filthy humans!" exclaimed Zim as the transmission ended. Vincent then turned to Bloom and the others. "How long until your wormhole opens?" he asked. Tecna checked her watch, "Just under 35 minutes." "You'd better get back to your ship. We'll hold them off until you're safe." "How can I ever thank you for this?" asked Bloom. "Just live a long, free and peaceful life," said Vincent, "You and your friends."

At this, Bloom and the other left the bridge and hurried for the hanger bay where their ship was. "What's the plan?" asked Musa. "We need 17 minutes to reach the Wormhole," said Timmy, "It'll open in 34 minutes." "Then we leave in 15 minutes," said Elise, "That should give us just over 18 minutes to reach the coordinates." "I feel like we're abandoning them," said Brandon, "I know that if we don't leave when we have to leave, we'll be stuck here. But I hate the idea of just leaving them without helping."

"If we stay," said Elise, "Not only will we be stuck here, we'll probably be killed by the bugs." "Would it kill you to show some compassion?" asked Musa. "I'm just being logical," said Elise, "To stay would mean certain death." "Can I say something?" asked Flora, "Does anyone here really want to stay and fight? Knowing that if we do stay, and if we survive, it'll be over two years before we get home?"

There was a moment of silence, before Brandon spoke to Stella, "Would you think me a coward if I said no?" "Not at all my love." Said Stella. "Then let's get our ship ready so we can get the hell out of here!" exclaimed Morgan.

The end of chapter 7. Will our brave explorers make it to the wormhole in time? Stay tuned to find out. See you next time!


	8. Chapter 8: End Run

Last time, our brave explorers were reunited aboard the Thermopylae. There, they waited the long hours before the wormhole opened. With less than an hour to go, the Irken Armada showed its self. Fleet Master Zim demanded the surrender of Stella and the others whom escaped the planed. Commander Vincent told Zim to drop dead. While getting ready to leave for the wormhole, Brandon had doubts about leaving the Thermopyle to its fate. Flora cleared up any remaining doubt about leaving. And now, on with the show!

Chapter 8: End Run

00:23:30

"Four minutes and thirty seconds until launch." Said Sky Our brave explorers were on their ship, preparing to leave the Thermopylae and head home. "We're ready on our part." said Sky. "Okay then," said Bloom, "All doubts resolved then?" "None on my part." Said Stella. "Me neither." Said Carmen. "I'm cool with it." Said Riven. Let's go home!" exclaimed Morgan. Just then, there was a large shudder that shook the entire ship, including the Thermopylae. "What was that?" asked a worried Musa.

Sky then activated the ship-to-ship communications with the Thermopylae bridge. "What just happened, Vincent?" "Nothing to worry about," said Vincent over the radio, who was sounding slightly worried, "Just a high-powered particle beam slamming into the hull. There's nothing to worry about, nothing at all. You just worry about leaving on time."

00:22:58

Back up in the bridge of the Thermopylae, things were not as Vincent said they were. "Damage report!" ordered Vincent. "That last blast nearly ruptured the armor," said one technician, "Hull integrity is at 85." "How many enemy ships remain?" asked Corneal Powell. "We've destroyed two of the larger vessels and damaged three others with our Turbo-Lasers," said a second technician, "Over half of the smaller vessels are either destroyed or damaged by the torpedoes." "And the enemy fighters?" asked Vincent. "Our Vipers have knocked out nearly 150 of the enemy, and our flak cannons have destroyed another 120, but more are still coming."

"We just need to hold on for another twenty-two minutes and a few seconds," said Vincent, "Until then, let's even the odds some more. Reload forward torpedo tubes." "Tubes one through four reloaded sir." Said a third technician. "Lock onto one of the larger ships and fire!" ordered Vincent. "Torpedoes away!"

"How long until the Turbo-Lasers are recharges?" asked Powell. "Less than a minute sir." "Commander! We've destroyed another one!" "Confirmed, the enemy vessel has been broken in half!"

00:21:35

Meanwhile, on the enemy flagship, Zim was not having a good day. "Those filthy humans think that they can defeat the unstoppable might of the Irken war-machine. Well they're wrong!" "Fleet Master, we've just lost another ship!" "Our fighters are being massacred." "Curse those humans!" raged Zim, "I'll have their skulls as drinking glasses! Gir, get down from there!" Indeed Gir was swinging from the overhead lights like a monkey.

"Signal all remaining vessels," ordered Zim, "Prepare to fire a full volley at the enemy. I want that ship in pieces! Ow! My spine!" for Gir had left the ceiling and fallen on Zim's back.

00:18:45

"Forty-five seconds to go." Said Elise. "Okay then," said Bloom. She then activated the intercom with the Thermopylae bridge. "Vincent, we're about to leave. I just want to say thank you for all you've done for us." "You can thank me by getting the frak out of here." "We'll be gone in less than thirty seconds." Said Sky. "Then may the gods keep you safe," said Vincent, "Good luck." The transmission ended. "Ten seconds," said Elise. "This is it," said Layla, "We're going home."

00:18:05

00:18:04

00:18:03

00:18:02

00:18:01

"Now!" shouted Sky as the ship took off and left the Thermopylae.

00:17:58

"They're on their way." Said Powell. "Now can we go?" asked Major Samson. "Not until they've reached the wormhole," said Vincent, "And not one second sooner." "Incoming fire!" exclaimed Technician 2. Vincent activated the ship's intercom, "All hands, brace for impact!"

The combined firepower of the remaining enemy warships slammed into the hull of the Thermopylae. The ship shook with the force. All over, lights and consoles were shorting out. "Damage report!" ordered Vincent. "Hull integrity is at 63." "We've got multiple system failures on all decks. Switching to backups." "There's a fire on deck 4!" "We can't take much more of that." Said Powell. "I know," said Vincent, "That's why we're going to use one of our nukes."

00:16:21

"We've got them now," said Zim, "Order all warships to close in for the kill." "Fleet Master! A small craft has left the enemy Battlestar. It's energy signature matches that of the one we detected earlier." "The human teenagers are trying to escape!" raged Zim. "Order all fighters to peruse and destroy." "It shall be done." "Fleet Master! The enemy has launched a Nuclear Missile at us!" "Yay! We're doomed!" exclaimed Gir. "Destroy it!" ordered Zim. "Too late! Missile detonation!"

(Insert visual of a nuclear warhead exploding in space)

00:15:49

"How many did the nuke take out?" asked Vincent. "We won't know until the energy blast clears." "Ready another missile for launch." Ordered Powell. "Sir, the firing control for the missiles are down, we can't launch any nukes." "It must have been damaged during that last blast."

"Weapon status." Ordered Vincent. "Targeting computers for the Turbo-Lasers is down, switching to manual control." "The fire in deck 4 is under control." "Sir, forward torpedo room reports that we've used up almost all of our ordinance." "If the forward torpedo room is our of ammo," said Major Samson, "Then get some from the rear torpedo room." "Commander! The enemy fighters are after Bloom and the others!" "Send the Vipers after them."

00:14:27

"We should reach the wormhole coordinates in just over 13 minutes," said Elise, "After that, we're home free." "This is the point where we think we're safe," said Riven, "But then something happens to change our minds." "Do you have to be such a kill joy?" asked Carmen. "Is he always this negative?" asked Morgan to Musa. "Not all the time," answered Musa, "He's like this when the heat's on." Just then the onboard computer started beeping.

"Oh no!" exclaimed Timmy. "I told you that something was going to happen." Said Riven. "The Irken fighters are chasing us!" shouted Sky. "When he's right," said Flora, referring to Riven, "He's right." "There's over a hundred enemy fighters behind us," said Sky, "We've got two laser turrets to defend us." "Our chances are not looking so bright." Said Tecna grimly.

"We didn't come this far just to give up when we're so close to going home!" said Bloom. "I'll take one of the turrets." "I'll join you on the other." Said Helia.

00:11:06

"What is the status of the armada?" asked Zim. "Fleet Master, there are less than 20 warships still capable of fighting, including ours." "Order them to converge on the human Battlestar. This fight ends now." However, there was one Irken officer who thought enough was enough. "Fleet Master, I must protest." "You, protest me?" asked Zim, not sure he was hearing the officer correctly. "If we continue, we risk complete destruction of the armada. We must withdraw." "You dare question my orders!" raged Zim.

"I only have the empire's best interests in mind, Fleet Master. To continue this battle would be a waste of military resources." "If we withdraw," said Zim, "Then the humans will believe them to be superior to the empire. That is unacceptable. Now, converge on the enemy and destroy them!"

"Fleet Master the armada has been decimated!" exclaimed the officer, "We must withdraw before we lose any more warships!" "Guards! Throw this traitor out the airlock!" ordered Zim. Several robots grabbed the officer and began to haul him off the bridge. "You're mad!" exclaimed the officer, "We're being lead by a lunatic!"

"Not that that distraction has been removed," said Zim, "Converge the armada on the enemy." "Yes, Fleet Master." The remaining Irken warships began to close in on the Thermopylae. "I am Zim," said Zim to himself, "I will not be humiliated! I will not be denied my destiny!"

00:08:41

"Here they come!" exclaimed Flora as the enemy fighters attacked. With Bloom and Helia on the defense lasers, and Sky's maneuvering, it was hard press of the enemy to hit our brave explorers. Yet time was running out. "At this rate," said Elise, "We'll never make it to the wormhole." "Never say never," said Sky as he dodged more enemy fire. "How you holding up, Stella?" asked Brandon. "I'd be fine if someone wouldn't keep shaking the ship up!" Indeed Stella was looking green again. "It's called evasive maneuvering," said Sky, "We're supposed to evade the enemy."

Suddenly, the computer started beeping again. "Oh damn!" exclaimed Riven, "There's more enemy fighters coming up behind us!" "Hold on!" exclaimed Brandon, "The new fighters are attacking the old ones!" "It's the Colonials!" exclaimed Timmy. Indeed, the Vipers form the Thermopylae had arrived to help. "We're getting a signal from the Vipers." Said Brandon.

"Thought you kids could use some backup." "Aiden?" asked Riven. "The one and only! We'll keep the bugs occupied, you get to where you need to be." Soon, all the enemy fighters were destroyed. "How can we thank you, Aiden?" asked Stella. "By getting out of here and go home." Said Aiden. "Will do," said Sky.

00:02:53

"Commander, all enemy fighters have been destroyed." "Good," said Vincent, "Recall all Vipers. Navigation, prepare to Jump as soon as the Vipers have landed." "Sir! The enemy warships are closing in! They're preparing to fire on us!" "Armor status!" barked Powell. "Hull integrity is still at 63 sir." "Reroute all available power to the armor!" ordered Vincent, "Manually target the closest warships with the Turbo-Lasers, and stand by on torpedoes! As soon as they fire, we fire back!"

00:02:20

"Fleet Master, the armada is in position." "Stand by to fire on my command." Ordered Zim. "This is it, Gir. The moment of victory is at hand. I can taste it even now, it's delicious! Soon we shall return to Irk in triumph to the praise of the Almighty Tallest… Get off my head!" For once again, Gir was perched on Zim's head.

00:01:35

"Commander, all available power has been transferred to the armor. Hull integrity has been raised to 81." "It'll have to do." Said Vincent. "All Turbo-Lasers are locked on target." "All torpedoes are armed and ready." "They're firing!" "Fire all weapons!" yelled Vincent as the Thermopyle was struck by the enemy attack.

00:00:53

"We're at the coordinates for the wormhole," said Tecna, "With just under a minute to go." "Look!" exclaimed Helia. On the main screen, our brave explorers watched in horror as the Irken warships fired on the Thermopyle. "Goodness!" exclaimed Flora. "How can anything survive that?" asked Brandon. "I don't know," said Sky, "But the Thermopyle is still intact."

00:00:42

"Damage report!" ordered Vincent. "Hull integrity is down to 11 sir." "All weapons are off line!" "Did we get any of the enemy?" asked Powell. "We only managed to fire a few shots from the turbo-lasers before we were hit." "Only one torpedo managed to be fired."

"Two enemy warships have been destroyed, and one damaged." "Sir, all Vipers have landed." "Finally," said Major Samson, "Let's get the frak out of here." "Sir! Engineering reports that the Jump dive was hit! F.T.L. drive is off line!" "We're not going anywhere." Said Powell.

00:00:21

"The enemy has been disabled, Fleet Master." "Excellent," said Zim, "Now send a warship after the teenagers." "Yes, Fleet Master."

00:00:14

"Oh crap!" exclaimed Riven, "One of the Irken warships is closing on us!"

00:00:12

"Commander, the enemy has sent a warship after Bloom and the others." "Where's that fraking wormhole!" exclaimed Vincent.

00:00:08

"Eight seconds!" exclaimed Elise. "They're getting close!" exclaimed Helia.

00:00:05

"We almost have them, Fleet Master."

00:00:04

00:00:03

00:00:02

00:00:01

00:00:00

With a flash of bright blue light, the wormhole opened up, exactly when Elise said it would. "Go! Go! Go!" shouted Bloom as Sky floored it. The ship entered the wormhole, and the wormhole closed after it.

"They made it, Commander!" "Yes!" exclaimed Vincent.

"They got away, Fleet Master." "No!" exclaimed Zim.

Meanwhile, the ship with our brave explorers was on its way back to the other side of the universe. "Oh thank god!" exclaimed Stella, not caring that the ship was shaking from the turbulence of the wormhole, "Oh thank you god!"

"Techna? Timmy? Elise?" said Riven, "The next time you discover a wormhole to unknown parts of space, keep it to yourselves." "Oh my god!" exclaimed Bloom. "What?" asked Sky. "I just remembered where I heard the name Thermopyle!" said Bloom, "It's the site of an ancient battle on Earth." There was a moments silence as the ship rode through the wormhole. "Why would an alien society name one of it's warships after a battle that happened on the other side of the universe?" asked Sky. "I don't know," said Tecna, "I just don't know."

The end of chapter 8. In case you haven't figured it out yet, Thermopylae is a real place in Greece. In 480 B.C., 300 Spartans held the pass at Thermopylae against an invading Persian army of over one million. The story is told in the movie, 'The 300 Spartans,' a really good movie. Now, there's one more part to the story, so don't miss it. See you next time!


	9. Chapter 9: The Next Adventure

Last time, our brave explorers made an end run for the wormhole, as Vincent as the Thermopylae held out against the Irken armada. The Thermopylae was damaged beyond escape, but thanks to Vincent's quick thinking and some fancy flying on Aiden's part, Bloom and the others made it into the wormhole. While in route home, Bloom remembered where she heard the name Thermopylae before. We're almost done here, so on with the show!

Chapter 9: The Next Adventure

It was the last day of school at Alfea. Everyone was packed and ready to go back to his or her separate realms. On campus, the Winx Club was saying goodby for the summer. "I'll see you guys in the fall!" said Bloom.

Just outside campus, the girls were met by the Specilists, as well as Carmen, Morgan and Elise. "You didn't think you could leave without saying goodby, could you?" asked Morgan. She held out her hand to shake Flora's, but Flora wasn't going to fall for that old trick. "Oh all right!" exclaimed Morgan as she removed her invisible joy buzzer. Everyone laughed.

When everyone calmed down, it was Musa that asked, "Do you think Aiden and the others are alright?" "I don't think," said Riven, "I know." "You're right about not thinking." Muttered Morgan. "I'm going to ignore that," said Riven, "Anyway, People like Aiden Cain and Vincent Vega are hard to kill. I know that they're still alive out there." "Me too," said Brandon and Sky.

"Well weather or not they survived," said Bloom, "I doubt we've seen the last of the Twelve Colonies." Then in a much darker tone, "Or of the Irken Empire." "I'm going to talk to my parents about what we saw," said Sky, "Maybe convince them that the bugs are a threat." "I think we should all speak to the respective leaders of our worlds," said Elise, "So that if the Irken Empire ever comes here, we'll be ready." "How long did you say it would take to cross the distance without a wormhole?" asked Flora. "At least two years," answered Elise, "Assuming the bugs use hyper-drive." "We can only hope and wait." Said Brandon.

Two weeks later in Gardenia, planet Earth…

Bloom was walking in the park with her pet bunny Kiko. "Sky's last letter said that he'd be here by the end of the week, Kiko," Said Bloom to her bunny, "My only worry is what Mom and Dad will think of him." "I'm afraid you shall have to wait a little longer for that answer, Bloom of Sparks."

Bloom turned around to see a tall man in a hooded cloak. She couldn't see his face very well, but was visible was his glowing blue eyes. "I remember you," said Bloom, "I saw you in my dream." "Then you must also remember that you must listen to what I have to say." Said the strange man…

Thus ends 'Twenty-nine Hours. Bloom's story continues in the epic tail, 'Harry Potter: Quest for the Horcruxes.' As for Vincent Vega, Aiden Cain and the crew of the Thermopylae, well, only time will tell.

THE END


End file.
